Anyone who has tried to solder together two small elements such as two wire ends is familiar with the exasperating feeling of "I wish I had three hands". One hand is needed to hold the wire elements in contact with one another (sometimes this requires two hands). A second hand is needed to hold the solder adjacent the wire elements and a third hand is needed to operate the soldering iron to melt the solder. Unfortunately, not all of us have this third (or sometimes fourth) hand. In an effort to make soldering at least somewhat less of a challenge, soldering pastes have been developed which allow a user to apply a solder paste to the wire element. The paste adhears to the wire in order that the user need not hold the solder in place while melting the solder. Use of the paste still requires "three hands" but not simultaneously; for example one hand holds the wire elements, the second hand applies the solder paste from a dispenser of some kind, then places the dispenser aside and (the third hand) picks up the soldering iron and melts the solder. An example of such a soldering paste is that paste sold by Bell Ensign Alloys and Research Co. under the trademark "Silver Weld". Although the soldering paste has uncomplicated matters greatly, numerous difficulties still remain. The user is faced with the problems of fumbling with the solder dispensing device or can with one hand, since the other hand is still holding the wire elements in place. Also, it is difficult, using the solder paste dispensers presently known in the art, to apply a small amount of solder to the wire elements. Usually there is an overflow of solder which must be wiped away in order to prevent the solder weld from being too large. This is especially important in the soldering of electronic components such as circuit boards. Furthermore, it is time consuming to apply solder with one hand, clean the solder if necessary, put the solder aside and pick up a soldering iron to melt the solder.
In general, prior to the present invention, difficulties such as those mentioned above, together with other aggravations, make soldering a relatively slow and tedious process.